I Know Kung-Fu
by patricia51
Summary: Set during "Status Update" between the time Malik was arrested and the scene at NCIS the next morning. Tony and Bishop think they know why Tim is so happy this morning but they're wrong. Tim/Delilah.


I Know Kung-Fu by patricia51

(Set during "Status Update" between the time Malik was arrested and the scene at NCIS the next morning. Tony and Bishop think they know why Tim is so happy this morning but they're wrong. Tim/Delilah.)

(I can believe that I've had this unfinished on my computer for months now. But I have nd now it's done.)

(NCIS HQ)

He sat at his desk, typing away at his computer with a smile on his face that all the gentle teasing from Tony and Bishop could not remove. In fact, today he reveled in it and each comment only made his smile bigger all morning long.

"Well that theory of everything works for 'GotMcLucky' last night."

He cocked an eye towards his two teammates.

"I know Kung-Fu."

"Yes you do grasshopper and you have learned well," Tony smiled with nothing but friendship and approval in it.

Tim continued to smile. That smile only broadened when Delilah and Tina Larsen arrived and for once it turned out an explanation by Tony worked well, instead of the usual result of pouring gasoline on any current flames. She rolled up to him with a smile that matched his.

"Good morning."

"Good morning," he happily replied.

For just a moment neither spoke. Tim figured she was remembering last night. He certainly was. And it wasn't anything like Tony and Bishop thought. It was even better.

(Previous Night)

Finally. Finally it was all over.

"Talk about a never-ending day," Tim McGee mumbled to himself as he fished his car keys from his pocket and squinted around the parking lot in search of his car. Spotting it he trudged towards it.

Not that any of it, up to and including the debriefing after the arrest of Malik had been anything but boring. However everything had been wrapped up and he had received no more than the gentlest head slap he had ever got from Gibbs for opening the door to Delilah's safe house without looking to see who was there. He had darned well deserved it. And more. Spotting his car he climbed in and headed home.

He had only had brief chances to speak with Delilah after the arrest and none of those had been alone. He sighed. She might already be on her way back to Dubai. Surely not, maybe? Surely she would have called him, found at least a little time for him. He thought about that on the drive.

The sigh was replaced by a smile. He pulled into the parking place in front of his apartment. He remembered.

"We need to work on our communication," she had said to him. She was right. So he had.

He touched his lips. Right there, right where he had kissed Delilah and she had kissed him back. And he didn't care in the slightest that the whole team was there. When they stopped all he did was look in her eyes. He saw what he hoped for. She still loved him. And he loved her.

"Hello," he had said.

Even if she WAS gone that kiss and that look would last him another six months. Gosh he missed her. But that would get him through it. As tired as he was there was a bit of a spring in his step as he reached his front door and the surprise waiting for him.

He stopped. He blinked.

"Delilah?"

"You were expecting Tina Larson?" The light by the door cast its glow over her face and brought out the twinkle in her beautiful eyes.

He answered the best way he could think of, bending down, cupping her chin in his hand and bringing his lips to hers for another long soft kiss.

"Mmmmmm, in that case, hello. Again."

He smiled and unlocked the door and ushered her inside, closing it after them and firmly locking it. He then took his cell phone from his pocket and turned it off.

"Aren't you supposed to never be unreachable?"

"Tonight the only person I want to be reached by is right here." He scooped her up and carried her to the couch. He knew she was perfectly capable of getting there on her own but he ached to feel her in his arms and this was the best way to start. When she twined her arms around his neck and rested her head on his chest he knew she felt that way as well.

She sat in his lap and he felt himself getting aroused. No surprise there. What was a surprise was that when Delilah slid off to snuggle beside him he didn't feel like he was losing anything. He wasn't relieved by any means but at the same time he wasn't actually disappointed either.

He and Delilah had carried on a pretty busy online sex life. Sure it wasn't the same as real life but it kept them both smiling and they enjoyed surprising each other, which is of course how the situation came about when Tony had answered his phone only to find a naked Delilah waiting. It had been wildly embarrassing to all concerned but most especially Tony who apologized for days in between his observations that Tim was a very lucky guy. But Tim knew that already.

He wrapped an arm around Delilah and nestled her against him. She looked up at him.

"What are you thinking?" she asked softly.

"I think that I want you just as I have ever since we started seeing each other and the six months we've been apart has only sharpened how much I want you. You are the most beautiful and the sexiest woman alive as far as I'm concerned."

"I sense a 'but' in there."

"Not so much a 'but' as another thought."

"Go on."

"Today was scary. As scary as anything has been for me since the drone hit and I was wild to find you and then my heart nearly stopped when I did. Today we were together. And,' it was his eyes turn to twinkle, "in spite of our communication problems we came out of it just fine. Now you re here, as I've dreamed about every night since you've been gone and what I want to do more than anything else in the world is hold you close, tell you how much I love you and fall asleep with you in my arms."

"Even if I have to go back to Dubai in the morning?"

"Especially if you have to go back in the morning," he said firmly.

She twisted and kissed him. "My God I love you Tim McGee."

"And I adore you Delilah Fielding."

A little wiggling around and they were stretched out on the couch with his arm still around her and her head now on his shoulder. He fumbled for the remote, which he had upgraded to do everything from turn the TV on to dimming the lights, both of which he did now. The door had locked automatically behind them. A quick search and he found an old black and white romance movie they had seen before but still enjoyed, even with the volume turned low.

Gosh she felt so good against him. Slowly they relaxed and as the events of the day caught up to them they drifted off to sleep. Tim was just able to place a kiss on the top of Delilah's head and revel in the scent of her hair before he fell asleep. This was perfect. And when they woke up in the morning it was without the slightest regret at all of how they had chosen to spend the night.

(NCIS)

Tim smiled; something he was doing a great deal of over the last twelve hours even as Delilah told him to stop. Could he help it that the cherry on top of the sundae was the suspension of Rafi Ali for gross negligence? Then she dropped the bombshell.

"You're staying in DC?"

She confirmed it and went on to talk about more work and more secrets but the happiness in her eyes could not be hidden. Nor could his as he teased back comfortably about secrets being sexy.

Was Gibbs actually waiting for a lead-in line like that? Who could know? But his "Get a room" could not have been better timed, giving Delilah the opportunity to reply.

"I already have one." When everybody smiled once again only Tim could hear her whisper "And tonight we use the bed and not just for sleeping."

(The End)


End file.
